The Slave
by ashleyabrucker
Summary: Aymjah is an elven slave that escaped her master in Tevinter and found her way to Kirkwall to find her younger sister, just to find a man who has haunted her dreams for many years and a man she failed to kill on her master's orders! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

I made sure that my head was covered as I walked through Kirkwall. I was scared of what would happen if the slavers around the city found me. I moved in the shadows, so I wouldn't attract unwanted attention to myself. I was skilled at sneaking around, though I was no rouge. I knew the slavers were trying to track me down, I was a very valuable slave. In Tevinter, I belonged to a Majester Lord by the name of Nikoli, and I wasn't the kind of slave that did housework. I didn't run errands like other slaves either, instead I did all of Nikoli's dirty work. I was done though. I should have been in Ferelden, attempting to buy more slaves for Nikoli, instead I'd spent the passage gold to Ferelden to get me to Kirkwall. I didn't want to go around killing everyone who displeased my master. I was actually looking for someone, my sister. I'd heard that she'd been freed with the death of her master, but I wasn't sure about that.

Hightown at night wasn't safe, especially for an elf like me. I closed my eyes and tried to think. _Aymjah_, I thought to myself as I breathed, _keep calm and no harm will come to you_. I'd survived two weeks in Kirkwall, staying in a disgusting tavern called the Hanged Man. The only good thing about the tavern was a silly dwarf whose room was beside mine. Varric, I believed his name was. He told entertaining stories, though I was sure he made up half the stuff he told me. Whenever he asked me about myself, I'd change the subject. I knew there was going to be a reward on my head once I hadn't returned to Tevinter like Nikoli expected. I was due there within the next couple of weeks.

"Broody, you need to relax," I heard my dwarf neighbor say as he walked out of a mansion with a rather tall man.

"That's easy for you to say," the man drawled in a deep voice. "I don't feel comfortable walking around Hightown."

_I don't blame you_, I thought. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and whirl me around.

"Well boys, look what we have here," a rather nasty looking human smirked as a large group of men surrounded me. All the man could see was my face, but elves didn't look like humans facially. My brown eyes had sparkles of gold in them, making them look lighter in the moonlight. "I say we have our fun with the little elf."

I started to struggle against his hold, but it didn't work. The human's hold on me was too great and I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. I opened my mouth to scream, but the human placed his dirty hand over my mouth.

"I would advise you to let go of the girl," I heard Varric's voice from behind us. _Thank the Maker_! I thought to myself almost joyfully.

"Oh?" the drunken human smirked. "And what do you plan on doing about it_ dwarf_?" He actually made the term "dwarf" sound like a curse.

The taller man pulled out a blade that must have been as long as my body and held it to the man's throat. His voice was ice cold and dark, "Would you risk your life just to have your _fun_, human?"

The drunk human took one last look at me before releasing me. The sword lowered and the drunk drew his sword and attacked Varric. I quickly moved out of the way and pulled out my dagger. One of the drunk's friends backed towards me and I jabbed my blade into the back of the man's throat. I twisted the blade and pushed the man down to the ground. My hood fell as I rushed forward, before my rescuers knew what I was doing, I launched myself onto my main attacker and started to stab him repeatedly in the chest; imagining that he was Nikoli. I didn't even notice that Varric and the tall man had taken out the rest of the drunk's friends.

"Elfie," Varric used the nickname he'd given me the first night he'd met me at the Hanged Man. "Are you okay?" I didn't really hear him, I was too busy stabbing the drunk to death. I wasn't some pet he could just play with! Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of the dead human… or overly dead human. "He's dead, Elfie," Varric sighed.

I whirled around, my raven black hair fell loosely around my face and I was face to face with someone I never thought I'd run into in Kirkwall. I recognized him from Tevinter when I was much younger. His forest green eyes showed that he recognized me as well. I found myself praying to the Maker that he didn't go running to Danarius to tell him he found an escaped slave. I backed away from Fenris, I knew the damage he could do. Danarius had taken Fenris to many of my Master's functions, and though I'd only done the dirty work for Nikoli, I was his prized pet.

"Aymjah?" Fenris breathed after a moment of silence.

"You know her Broody?" Varric smirked. "Well, who would have known that my neighbor knows you?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Fenris's voice was accusing, like he assumed that I was there to do Nikoli's dirty work-like I always did.

"I could ask you the same thing," I made my voice just as cold, but I continued to back away from him.

He reached out and grabbed me, "Answer me: what are you doing here? What does Nikoli have you doing for him now?"

"Nothing!" I growled trying to yank away from him. "He has me doing _nothing_! He doesn't even know I'm here… unless you go yelping to your master like a dog!"

Murder was in his eyes as soon as the words left my mouth. I felt my ears twitch slightly, knowing that I might as well have signed my very own death-sentence. He kept his hold on me, his sharp gauntlets dug into my tender flesh, "I have no _master_!"

"Nor do I," I whispered tearfully. "Fenris, please…you're hurting me."

"Why are you here, Aymjah?" Fenris repeated himself.

"I'm here to look for my sister," I breathed. "I was…" I looked over at Varric then back at Fenris, "I was supposed to be in Ferelden…buying more slaves for Nikoli. Instead I used the traveling money to get here, and the rest I've been using to live on."

"You ran away?" Fenris looked shocked.

"So did you," I accused, finally able to pull away from him. "Please… don't tell anyone I'm here."

"You've been living at the Hanged Man?" Fenris ignored what I'd said, his voice was confused.

I nodded and he almost looked disgusted. I found myself smirking, "Honestly, do you see me staying at that brothel? I can't see myself living with whores."

Varric grabbed my hand, "Come on Elfie, let's get you home before you draw more attention to yourself. Shit, I'll even teach you how to play Wicked Grace."

"I-" I started, but Fenris interrupted me.

"You need to get out of the Hanged Man," he said sternly. Almost as if he were being overprotective over me.

"Where would I go?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head.

"She's fine at the Hanged Man, Broody," Varric sighed. "Let's get you introduced to the rest of the crew, Elfie. You need to stop being so damn reclusive."

I looked over at Fenris, who was no longer looking at me. Instead he was cursing in Tevinter, "Andraste's blood, the fucking dwarf doesn't help one bit on getting her to safety!"

I grinned at Fenris and spoke in Tevinter, "Why would you care about my safety, Fenris?" My Antivian accent came out as I spoke.

"You're an escaped slave, Aymjah," Fenris replied, no longer speaking in Tevinter. "I just can't let you sell yourself short."

"I'm not 'selling' myself," I barked offended.

"No one said you were, Elfie," Varric glared at Fenris. "Broody, we need to get her out of here before more humans decide to take her for… fun. We can talk about her living arrangements once we get to the Hanged Man."

I followed Varric, not really caring if Fenris was following. He probably thought that because I'd been a slave my entire life that I didn't know how to take care of myself… he was probably right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! Warning: this chapter has some light sexual content in it!**

As soon as we walked into the Hanged Man, I felt trapped. If Fenris wasn't enough for me to handle at the moment, I saw someone who I had failed to kill for the reward on his head. Technically I had made a deal with him, thinking the Apostate-Warden had the right sense to play dead, but there he was, plain as day, sitting at the table we were heading towards. I pulled my hood up over my head so the Warden wouldn't recognize me, though it'd been years since my "failed" attempt to assassinate him. Fenris was close to my side, though I found it difficult to think around him, I tried to ignore his presence. A girl with raven black hair like my own looked up, her blue eyes were shocking to look at.

"Found another friend, Varric?" the Warden asked seriously. The last time I'd seen him, he had sweet talked me into keeping his life with his humor and carefree deposition. Now, there was something different about him.

"Elfie, this is Blondie, Hawke, Rivaini, Daisy, and you seem to already know Broody," Varric said each of his nicknames and everyone looked at me. I found myself moving closer to Fenris as the Warden's eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"Don't I…" Anders frowned at me, his eyes narrowed at me. "Haven't we…?" He recognized me, but he didn't seem to know where he'd met me. For that I was thankful, until, "You haven't come to finish the job…right? Your master didn't-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathed out quicker than I would have liked. I didn't think that two people from my past would be in the one place my sister was. I was having difficulties tracking her down sure, but now this only made things more difficult. The one elf I'd dreamt about going to sleep at night for most of my life was beside me, and the one man I didn't kill had come back to taunt me for having a heart.

"You are!" Anders stood. "I don't know how you found me, but I can defend myself against you."

"Calm down, Love," the raven haired woman grabbed Anders's arm before she looked at me, "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

I didn't have to speak, because Fenris did that for me, "She's like me."

Everyone at the table was quiet then. Anders took his seat and didn't look back up at me. From the vibes I got, everyone was now uncomfortable. I looked down at Varric, "Thank you for your hospitality, now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're not staying here," Fenris stated.

"You're not my _master_," I growled at him in Tevinter, and then I smiled at the group politely, "I'm off to bed." I left, leaving Fenris just standing there, staring after me in shock. I don't know where he thought I was going to stay if it wasn't at the Hanged Man. I was not a whore, and I couldn't get myself to even go near the brothel.

I went to my room and shut the door behind me. I closed my eyes and fought back the urge of rushing back into Fenris's arms. I shivered at the thought. As soon as I was old enough to think about… making love, I'd fantasized about being with Fenris. Now things were different. I was no longer the shy slave that couldn't make eyecontact with him, but when I was around him, it was like I was back at Nikoli's mansion, wanting to be with Fenris. I shook my head and laid down on the uncomfortable bed. _It's better than the floor_, I thought to myself bitterly as I drifted off to sleep.

_He was kissing me passionately, his tongue explored my mouth with determination. I moaned and moved my body mindlessly against his. I wanted more, needed more. My fingers went up into his snow-white hair and I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with urgent need. He knew that I wanted him above any other, and something deep within me told me that I was his. Just as he was mine and only mine. As I was only his always and forever. He pulled away from he so he could look into my eyes as his hand slid down my abdomen and my stomach twitched at the unfamiliar touch that was so sweet. His finger slid skillful into my wet-_

I sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. I'd barely gotten any sleep at all, and my old dreams were now coming back. In a way I was still considered "innocent" regardless of who my master was, and it shocked me that I was having such…dreams about the very obnoxious elf who thought he was my master. _No one owns me_! I screamed in my head. I rested my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. The last thing I wanted right now was a distraction from my ultimate goal…to find my sister. I couldn't be distracted by Fenris or anyone else at the moment. It wouldn't be fair to my ultimate goal. I need to do this, to find my sister and take her away from this abomination of a city. As I drifted back to sleep, images of my dream flashed back into my mind, making me want the one man I knew I could never really have. I just hoped that I didn't have to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

I felt someone watching me while I slept. I motionlessly grabbed my blade from underneath my pillow and waited for some sign of movement from the intruder. I prayed to the Maker that it wasn't Nikoli. I prayed silently that he hadn't found me. I moved so quickly that it took everything in me to stop myself when I realized the intruder wasn't Nikoli. I had my blade up against Fenris's glowing skin, our faces were inches apart, and I realized that his dagger was pulled out as well, held to my side incase my blade went any farther.

"Fenris," I said his name in my native tongue. I had no idea if he understood Antivan, or any other tongue besides Ferelden and Tevinter. I was sure he understood, his name in my tongue was pronounced ; "Feen-riss."

We stood still for a long while, neither of us moving, our daggers were at a point where they could draw blood. My ears twitched slightly as I put down my weapon first, knowing the stubborn warrior wouldn't back down first. As soon as my blade was no longer at his throat he smiled and put his dagger in his boot. He moved closer to me, closing the distance between us, "Aymjah, you don't need to be… here."

"I'm here to get my sister," I said stubbornly. If it hadn't been for Nikoli, I wouldn't have been separated from my family. I have no idea what he saw in me when he bought me when I was barely five, training me to be a ruthless killer.

"I mean _here_," Fenris looked around, grabbing onto my arms. I felt heated from being so close to him, the closeness wasn't something I was used to.

"Fenris," I breathed, trying to move away, but he didn't releace my arms. I tried to swallow, but I still couldn't move. Being this close to… I closed my eyes at the memories that flooded me. I had wanted him more than anything else, but my master wanted to ensure that I obtained my…innocence. I was checked every month to make sure that I still held my maidenhood. I was very young then. His face was moving closer to mine when the door swung open. Varric stood there grinning at me and Fenris, probably thinking up a crazy story to put behind our current state. I breathed out in Antivan, "Andraste's flaming ass! Does anybody in this bloody country knock?"

"Should I…uh…leave you two alone?" Varric grinned ruthlessly at the two of us.

"We're fine," I ducked under Fenris's arm, thankful that Varric had come to my rescue. Not that I was in a situation I couldn't handle. I just…couldn't afford to let anything or **anybody** get in the way of me getting my sister.

"Aymjah…" Fenris sighed.

"I'll see you later," I whispered as I walked out of my room. Varric followed me to the bar, and I sat there thinking. _Where do I even start looking for her? Where would I find a free elf in Kirkwall?_ I really didn't know. From what I understood about free elves, they lived in places called an "Alienage", and to me that didn't sound very inviting.

"Elfie, what are you doing?" Varric asked me.

"I'm thinking?" I sighed.

"Are you thinking about Broody?" Varric grinned at me. "Or something else?"

"Something else," I said honestly before I looked over at him and asked, "Do you know where I can find free elves?"

"Just go where Daisy lives, Elfie," Varric told me.

"I only just met 'Daisy'," I had a feeling that it was just another nickname. "I don't even know where she lives."

"The Alienage," I shuttered at the word. I would have rather gone to seek out the Dalish rather than live in whatever an Alienage was. I don't believe I'd ever been in one. I was sure there was many of them throughout the world. "I can go with you, if you'd like," Varric offered.

"Why would she want to go with you, dwarf?" I stiffened as soon as I heard Fenris's voice.

"Why do you _dance_ from room to room in that mansion of yours all day?" Varric shot back, making my jaw drop open. **That** was the last thing I could see Fenris doing ever!

"Point taken," Fenris left then, but seemed to keep his eyes on me until he was out the door.

"Somebody likes you," Varric smirked before he jumped up off of the barstool. "Come on Elfie, let's go see if you find this 'free elf'."

"Why would you help me?" I wondered out loud.

"Why _wouldn't_ I help you?" Varric chuckled. "It must be in my good nature to help sweet little elves like yourself and Daisy."

"Thank you, Varric," I whispered. It must have been the first "thank you" that I'd ever given out and actually meant it. I prepared myself for what I was going to see, and for seeing my sister who I haven't seen since I was five-years-old. That was if I could even find her…if the information I'd paid for with Nikoli's money was actually true. How many Zarrah's were there in Kirkwall? Especially a "Zarrah" who happened to be a _free_ elf. I jumped off my barstool and followed Varric out the door, slightly afraid of what I'd find.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

No one even cast a glance at me while I walked to the Alienage with Varric. He was rambling on and on about how I should ask Hawke for a place to live. From what I understood, the mage I'd nearly killed ten years before lived with this…Hawke. I couldn't find a place in my heart to live with a mage who could kill me in my sleep for payback. He also made a point to mention Fenris-"Broody" as he called him, though I couldn't figure out why. My curiosity finally got the best of me.

"Why do you call Fenris 'Broody'?" I asked, interrupting him from one of his tales of Kirkwall's Champion.

"Because he _is_ broody. That's all that boy knows how to do is brood, Elfie," Varric replied with a grin. "It's gotten better since he killed Danarius, but he still does it. I guess it's a tortured elf thing."

"He…" this was the first that I'd heard of Danarius's death. I didn't even know that it'd happened. Which probably meant that Nikoli didn't know that I was fully gone yet. I shivered at the thought of what he'd do to me once he found me. I'd attempted an escape only once before, and I still had scars on my back from the lashing he'd given to me as payback. "He…killed…his _master_?"

"You seem shocked, Elfie. Would you kill your master…ex-master if you were given the chance?" Varric's eyes seemed to know my answer. The dwarf was **very** observant, and it was actually quite refreshing.

"I would cut his eyes out for trophies," I found myself growling. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a beautiful giant tree; that sat in the center of very poor houses. Worse than the ones we'd passed just to get there.

"Daisy's house is right there," Varric pointed to a door not far from the tree. He looked at me and smirked, "So who are you looking for?"

"My sister," I replied, and began my search. I spoke to several elves, none of them knew of a Zarrah, and I soon found myself cursing in Antivan angrily. The last thing that I wanted was to hear that I got the wrong information. What if she lived in a different Alienage? Just the thought that I wasted Nikoli's money to get here made me want to cry. By the time he catches me, there will be nothing left of my back! I fell to the ground and started to cry heavily.

"Elfie, are you okay?" Varric asked me.

"No one even knows her!" I sobbed out in Tevinter, unsure that he could understand me, I repeated what I said in Ferelden.

"Who is your sister, Elfie? I've got connections all over this city," Varric offered.

"She wouldn't even remember me anyways," I looked down at my hands. "I was five when I was sold to Nikoli, she was only three when I left. Oh, Zarrah." I felt the tears flow down my face with no mercy.

"I'll help you find her, Elfie," Varric promised me after a long moment. I could feel the other elves eyes on me in curiosity. I could only nod my acceptance of his help. I sniffed and accepted his outstretched hand. "How about we give Daisy a visit, Elfie?"

Again I nodded. He led me to the door he pointed to earlier and "Daisy" opened the door. Her light green eyes widened when she saw us.

"Varric!" she smiled. "And…uh…Elfie?"

"It's Aymjah," I sniffed.

"Oh! What's wrong?" she asked, rushing us into her small but seemingly comfortable home.

"Have you heard of an elf named Zarrah?" Varric asked her.

"Can't say that I have, Varric," the elf replied. "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Merrill!"

I gave a polite smile and looked around. There was power emitting through here, I could feel it. Being a slave of a Majester Lord had made me sensitive to magics, especially the dangerous…it was blood magic that I could feel. I looked at the elf in surprise, I hadn't sensed the magic on her the night before, but that could have been due to my shock of seeing both Fenris and…that mage. As long as she didn't use that vile shit around me or on me, I was fine with her doing her own thing.

"You know…I have seen many elven girls working in the Blooming Rose," Varric smirked at Merrill and me.

"T-t-the b-brothel?" I squeaked out. That was the last place that I wanted to find my little sister. **No** family of mine needed to sell themselves if they were free. I drew out my dagger and started my way to Hightown. Immediately I was followed by Varric and Merrill.

Varric finally stopped me outside the Hanged Man, "Elfie… let me check into this first before you let your rage get the best of you, and you take out the entire brothel."

"Good point," Merrill said. Obviously trying to calm me down. I closed my eyes and tried to think.

"A good bottle of Kirkwall booze sounds good right about now," Varric sighed. Once we'd left Merrill's it was pretty late out, and I was glad that I had Varric and Bianca to take care of me.

I made a funny face, "Do they have anything from Tevinter, the Kirkwall stuff…it tastes like… like…"

"Like rat piss?" Varric smirked.

"I wouldn't know…but if you say so, I'll take your word for it," I joked.

"Ah, Elfie, you made a joke…it's good to see not all elves go around being broody," Varric joked back. "I was about to nickname you Broody Jr."

"I prefer 'Elfie', but thanks," I grinned and opened the door to the Hanged Man

"You _need_ to calm down, Fenris!" a man who I didn't meet the night before said.

"I don't need to do **anything** Choir Boy," Fenris growled. "You don't understand… she's never been alone."

"I'm sure the girl can take care of herself," Anders sighed. "She disobeyed her master and let me live. She _can_ survive without a master."

"What's she going to do when she runs out of Nikoli's gold?" Fenris barked.

"I think I can figure that out on my own," I growled in Tevinter, gaining a glare from Fenris.

The man stood and gave me a polite bow, it surprised me when he spoke with a Starkhaven accent in Tevinter, "You must be the girl that Fenris has been freaking out about for the last couple of hours."

"I could care less what Fenris was doing," I mumbled in Antivan.

The man once again surprised me by speaking in my native tongue, "My name is Sebastian. If you don't mind me saying, Fenris really cares about you…he doesn't freak out over just anybody."

"I am Aymjah," I said so everyone could understand. "You speak Antivan?"

"In the Chantry I studied many languages," Sebastian grinned.

Fenris came up to me and grabbed my arm. Before I really knew what was happening, I was in my room alone with him. His markings glowed a bright blue as he turned to face me angrily. He walked towards me, and I found myself instinctively backing away from him. He reached out and grabbed me. He slammed me into the wall and looked at me, his eyes started to grow tender.

"Where were you today?" he asked me in a scarily calm voice.

"I went to the Alienage," I replied, my Antivan accent coming out terribly in my fear. "What does it matter to you what I do?"

"It doesn't…" Fenris turned away from me.

"You're lying to me," I accused him in Tevinter, grabbing his armored hand. "What does it matter to you what I do?"

"You're like me," Fenris replied in Tevinter. "You're like me in so many ways…Andraste's blood, Aymjah…"

"I doubt were _that_ much alike," I felt myself smirk, because I couldn't help but know what he said was true. Both of our masters had ordered us to kill people against our will, the only difference was, I couldn't kill one person I'd been ordered to kill, and he was sitting downstairs with the group of Varric's friends.

His voice went soft; it was the first time I'd heard his voice so gentle, "We_ are_ more alike than you'd like to admit, Love."

My mouth dropped open at his last word. I wasn't sure that I'd heard him right; I thought I'd heard him call me "Love". How could he call me that? While at either Nikoli or Danarius's events we'd stand and just stare at eachother for hours, but I'd been sure it was only me who had the feelings for him when I was younger. It was still registering in my head when his lips met mine fiercely. It was hard at first, but soon afterward it turned gentle with a need that felt like what I'd felt back in Tevinter for him. I dropped my guard finally and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my toes to deepen the kiss, causing him to lift me up into his muscular arms.

"I just wanted your safety," he whispered in Tevinter into my ear. "Forgive my rudeness earlier."

"Are you okay?" I was trying to use the right words in Ferelden.

"What?" he smiled down at me.

"You didn't bump your head did you?" I smirked.

He looked at me confused, then narrowed his eyes at me, "You've been hanging out with Varric too much… or have I mistaken by crossing this line?"

My heart skipped a beat before it began to pound in my ears. I felt myself beaming up at him; I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. Varric had told me he'd look into finding my sister for me, and **even** though he distracted me-that was what I needed. To be distracted from all of my worries. I pulled him down closer to me so I could whisper into his perfectly pointed ear, "You haven't crossed any line, Fenris."

He kissed me more passionately, skillfully caressing his tongue against mine. He lowered me down onto my bed and my eyes suddenly got wide. I pulled away from him and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. I gently moved back several snow-white strands of hair so I could see the lantern-light in his eyes, "I… not here."

He looked at me questioningly until a knowing smile spread across his lips. He lifted me up into his arms and carried me down into the tavern. "How about here, Love?" his lips quirked up to a grin as he spoke to me in Tevinter and sat me down.

"No!" I squeaked, earning us the attention of Hawke, Anders, Rivaini, a guardsman, the Captain of the Guardsmen, Merrill, Sebastian, and Varric.

"Please, speak in Ferelden so I can have stuff to work with here… or I'll have to improvise," Varric grinned at us mischievously.

"Then improvise, dwarf," Fenris smirked and lifted me into his arms. He spoke to me in Tevinter again, "Don't worry, Love, we can stare at eachother all night like when we were young at my place."

"Why can't we do it like we are now?" I purred with a smile. "We can at least _touch_ now."

"Point taken," Fenris walked me out the door, but not before I heard his friends comment on him smiling and Sebastian translated what we'd said to Varric. _Let him have his story, he just won't know what happens next_, I thought with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! WARNING! Sex scene! If you're not into that just skip the chapter. No kink, but still good.**

Fenris carried me all the way up to Hightown and to his abandoned mansion. Once we were through the door I looked around in wonder and a small smile spread across my face. He wasn't a really good housekeeper, but at the moment I didn't care, in a way it was cleaner than the Hanged Man. He set me back down, but never released his hold on me or even looked away from me. I reached down with my free hand and started to remove his armor. He smirked and moved away from me, grabbed my hand gently, and he led me up a flight of stairs. The bed looked much more comfortable than the one I'd been sleeping on at the Hanged Man. He made me sit down on the bed as he removed his armor piece by piece, not once taking his eyes off of me.

For a moment I thought about Tevinter many, many years ago, before Fenris ran away from Danarius. We'd stand at our masters' sides just staring at eachother for hours. I had imagined him kissing me many times, and before he'd gotten his markings, he was the first I'd ever kissed. He didn't seem to remember that after he'd gotten the lyrium tattoos though, but it didn't matter any longer. He was before me, his armor was fully removed, and I found myself blushing at the wonderful sight of his muscular naked body. I looked down shyly at the floor, unsure how to take all of this.

"Aymjah," Fenris whispered, but I couldn't look back up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I've never…" I took a deep breath, "you're the first…person I've ever kissed… the **only** person I've ever kissed."

He sat beside me and kissed my neck, "So you've never kissed anyone before today?"

I chuckled, my suspicions of him not remembering were confermed. I shook my head and looked at him, "Before you got your…markings… you stole a kiss from me when we were left alone by Nikoli and Danarius." I smiled and looked at my hands, "I-uh…I've been…" I closed my eyes and said quickly in Tevinter, "I've been in love with you since I was twelve."

Fenris lifted my face up so he could look into my golden-brown eyes and he kissed me fiercly. He somehow removed my cloak, skirts, and shirt without me even really realizing what he'd done. He smiled at me before he started to kiss his way down my neck to my breasts, where he gently took my already hardened nipple in between his teeth and massaged it playfully with his tongue. I bit down on my lip and moaned as I arched my back. I grabbed fistfuls of his white hair and moaned his name in Antivan. His hand slid downward and my stomach began to twitch at the foreign touch. He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him; he kissed his way downward even farther. I found myself trying to wiggle away from him as he gently caressed his tongue against my clit. He held onto my waist, and circled his tongue around my clit; making me wiggle even more out of pure ecstasy.

"Oh Fenris, my love," I moaned in Antivan, unable to speak in any other language. I rubbed my hands through his soft white hair and looked down to see him staring at me as he plunged his tongue deep inside me. I moaned even louder, and arched my back. He held my waste and pulled me closer to him. I could feel something building deep inside me and I wanted a release. I was getting so close… he pulled away from me and looked down at me with desire-filled eyes.

I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He positioned himself so his cock was ready to take my maidenhood. He looked into my eyes and studied my face as he slower lowered himself into me. I watched him close his eyes, he started to kiss my neck as he pushed in farther. With a nibble on my neck he pressed through, I felt a sharp pain that spread throughout my abdomen, I winced and he pushed himself deep inside me and stopped. To me it felt like a tight fit, yet it made me feel whole.

"Tell me when the pain has stopped," Fenris whispered to me in Tevinter, his markings were glowing a light blue. His voice sounded as if he were in pain, and I wondered if he were hurt as well.

"Are…you…okay?" I breathed out; shifting slightly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It didn't hurt, on the contrary, it felt _wonderful_.

"I'm fine," he whispered in the same painful tone. "Are you?"

I nodded, he started to kiss me again, and he slowly started to pull out of me. I wrapped my arms around him, he slid back inside me and let out a throaty growl. I moved my hips instinctively and he nipped on my ear as he pulled back out and pushed back into me. He started a rhythm and we moved against eachother like in a dance. I felt as though the Maker had given Fenris to me, and me to him. I felt spasms go throughout my entire body as I got the strange, exotic release that I sought, my maidenhood was gone, and now I was soaking wet with sweat and extra wet between my legs. Fenris moved against me slightly and exhaled.

"I love you," I whispered in Ferelden.

"I'll protect you until the day I die," Fenris whispered back into my ear, and I knew it was his way of saying "I love you too". He pulled out of me and pulled me close to his body as he moved to his side. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

I stretched out on the bed and felt Fenris's arms tighten around me. I felt a smile spread across my face and I attempted to turn around to face him, but his hold made it nearly impossible to move. He chuckled and snuggled his face into my long, raven black hair, "You're awake."

"I see you are too," he let me turn to face him finally. He brushed the loose strands of my black hair back and smiled at me. I snuggled against his chest and sighed in Tevinter, "Please don't ever let this end."

"I won't," Fenris breathed. "I'd rather die than let anyone ever hurt you."

I was thankful that he hadn't seen my back just yet, I wasn't really looking forward to him seeing the scars that marked my back as reminders of my time as a slave. His fingers caressed one of my scars and he moved away from me, like he'd read my mind or something. He now had a clear view of my back; I sat up quickly and grabbed his hand. I spoke quickly, though I'm not sure which language I spoke, "Please don't get angry, I couldn't bare it right now. They might seem bad… but at the time…" I couldn't think of what to say. The scars were from my one failed escape attempt once I'd heard that a good handful of slavers were killed and that slavery was illegal in Ferelden. I'd made the mistake of not being on an assignment when I had tried to make my escape, but it seemed that I couldn't find a good reason to keep him calm.

He looked at me and pain reflected in his forest green eyes as he kissed my scarred back. Almost as if his kisses had healing abilities. One kiss tickled me and made me laugh. I turned around and looked up at him. His eyes got wide suddenly, he jumped up, got dressed, and held my cloak out for me.

I smirked at him and spoke in Ferelden, "You're _joking_ me right… you really don't want me to go out in just **that**."

"I hate putting my trust in the abomination, but he's a healer… he could possibly heal your scars," Fenris said to me.

"They've already healed, Fenris," I shook my head, smiling at the kind thought. "What good does healing magic do on scars? Nikoli used healing magics to heal the cuts." Fenris started to glow, the look in his eyes was close to being deadly. I grabbed his hands and looked up into his eyes, "Let's not talk about unpleasantness right now…"

Before I could finish my sentence, there was a knock on the door, Fenris wrapped my cloak around me, pulled me onto his lap, and the door swung open. A rather busty woman came stalking in, my guess she was Rivaini.

"Do you know how to knock, Isabela?" Fenris growled.

"My, my," Isabela purred as she winked at me, "you, my dear, look properly ravished! Care if I join in?"

I looked at Fenris in horror, unable to believe the words coming from this strange woman. He had a light smirk on his otherwise serious face as he spoke to Isabela, "Why don't you go find your pleasures somewhere else?"

"Aw, but elves are more…exotic," Isabela pouted.

"Go, Isabela," Fenris said. "We're fine… we don't need _you_ to join us."

"Party-pooper," Isabela smirked and turned to leave. She winked at me, "If you **ever** want any fun, pretty thing, then just come calling. I'll be at the Hanged Man if you want me." With that she was gone. I was in shock at what just happened and Fenris was chuckling.

"Is she always like that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Love, she is always like that," Fenris pulled me closer to him. He kissed my neck and breathed, "What do you want to do today?"

"I have to go talk to Varric," I told him.

He frowned, but didn't release me, "Must you really talk to him now?"

"If I want to find my sister, yes," I wiggled free from him and quickly got dressed. My back was to him, and I knew he had a clear view of every single one of my scars. I whirled around and Fenris pulled me back into his arms. I spoke to him in Tevinter, "I _need_ to find my sister. Varric could have found something out about where I could find her."

I didn't wait for him to say anything, I got up and left, making my way to the Hanged Man in Lowtown. I walked down to the Hightown market area when I bumped into the last person I wanted to. He studied me with his amber eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anders," I breathed out and looked away from him.

He studied me for a second, "Do you need any help?"

I looked at him wide-eyed in awe, "You'd help someone who nearly killed you?"

"That's the point, you didn't...so in a way I owe you," Anders grinned at me.

"Do you know an elf by the name of Zarrah?" I asked.

Anders shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't say I have."

I cursed angrily in Antivan and pushed past the mage. I needed to get to Varric and see if he got any information about the elves who worked in the Blooming Rose. I practically ran the rest of the way to the Hanged Man. When I walked through the door I saw Varric at a corner table with Hawke, Merrill, and…Isabela.

"Elfie! I was-uh-getting worried about you," Varric smirked at me. "So…did you enjoy your night?"

"Yes, thank you," I sat down beside him. "Have you heard any news?"

Varric shook his head, "If your sister is here in Kirkwall, she's using a different name. That's the best I came up with." I stood immediately and headed towards the door; Varric called after me, "Where are you going, Elfie?"

"The Blooming Rose to find my sister," I stated.

"I'll come with you," Isabela stood and followed me out the door. She had a skip in her step and she grinned at me as we made our way to Hightown, "So you and Fenris…that's kind of cute."

"Cute?" I frowned. "How's that cute?"

"Two sexy elves together…intimately. At least he has a sex life now," Isabela winked at me, "and my offer still stands, pretty thing, if you _ever_ want some real fun just ask me."

"I'm good, but thanks," I sighed. We got to the Blooming Rose and I took a deep breath. I did not enjoy the company of whores; I found them vile and cheap, willing slaves. It bothered me that elves and humans alike could sell themselves to the highest bidder. Isabela opened the door for me and escorted me into the brothel. I cringed immediately at the sights before me. There were men and women, elves, dwarves, and humans alike selling themselves for gold.

"Now, pretty thing, do you know who you're looking for?" Isabela asked me with another wink.

"My younger sister," I answered softly. I walked up to the bar and the old man behind the bar looked at me and smirked, "What will you be having?"

"Is there an elf here by the name of Zarrah?" I asked, praying to the Maker that he'd know who I was talking about.

"Oh, Zee?" the bartender smirked. "She worked here for a while, but from what I understand she found a better lifestyle. She got tired of working the bar, so… I believe she went to seek out the Dalish." The old man winked at me, "If you were looking to have some fun with her…"

"She's my sister," I growled.

"Oh…well I understand that there's a clan of Dalish elves right outside of town," the bartender sighed. "They've been there for several years now, so I'd go look there if I were you."

I nodded, turned around to leave, but Isabela grabbed my arm, "Are you sure…you don't want some… extra entertainment while we're here?"

I made a face and shook my head, "I'm sure." I pulled my arm away from her and walked out of the brothel. I was trying my best to hide my anger as she followed me out. At least my sister hadn't been so desperate as to sell herself for some gold. I just didn't like the fact that I had to go looking in a different place for her, but I was glad that she wasn't living in a brothel any longer. I froze when I spotted two slavers I recognized from Tevinter. I hid behind Isabela and grabbed ahold of her shirt.

"Wha-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Slavers," I whispered fearfully. Not just only slavers, but Nikoli's slavers. I felt myself shaking and Isabela pulled my hood over my head.

"Don't worry, pretty thing," she purred into my ear. "We'll get you past them and to Fenris as soon as possible." I was shaking too badly to even move a muscle. Theodore and Luka knew what I looked like and how I walked. I couldn't let go of Isabela, so she opened the brothel door and pushed me back inside. "You wait right here while I go and grab some backup… will that make you feel better?" she asked me.

I nodded and watched her leave the brothel. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. The door to the Blooming Rose opened, out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Theodore and Luka walking in.

"We're working, Luka, we can't afford to stop here," Theodore frowned.

"I haven't been laid in months," Luka growled. "A nice elven wench will do me some good."

"Why not wait until we find that bitch?" Theodore asked. "Then you can take your sexual frustration out on her."

"Because, you idiot, Nikoli will check her as soon as we get back to Tevinter, and I value my life," Luka finished walking into the main room of the brothel. I let out a breath of air, thankful that neither of them noticed me.

I remained in my spot until the door opened again, only this time it was Fenris, Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Hawke that walked in. I was still shaking, and my eyes were locked on Theodore- who was sitting at a table with a small blonde elf on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Hawke asked me softly, following my gaze.

"If I kill them… he'll know I'm here," I muttered to myself in Tevinter. "If they catch me…" tears ran down my face at the very thought of what they'd said. Theodore had always lusted after me, and I feared that he'd take the advantage of me no longer being innocent. I felt Fenris's arms wrap around me and lift me against his chest.

"Let's get you home, Love," Fenris breathed. He quickly strode out the door, Theodore not even noticing us. Varric, Hawke, Merrill, and Isabela followed us.

"Can you explain to me why she's so scared of two slavers?" Isabela frowned.

"Enough, Isabela," Fenris sighed.

"I just don't understand," Isabela said. "You see slavers and you attack…she saw them and started to shake like a leaf."

"I said **enough**, Isabela," Fenris growled, and I buried my face against his armor. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face, but in his arms I actually felt completely safe. When we made it to his mansion he laid me down on his bed and turned to face his friends. "I've got it from here. We'll meet you all at the Hanged Man later on." Everyone left us alone, and he lowered himself onto the bed beside me. He saw my tears and pulled me close to his body. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Maker that I could keep him at my side forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

_I was running along a path, my feet were bare, and there were two people running behind me. I stopped but a voice behind me called out in Antivan, "Don't stop running Aymjah and don't look back!"_

_I obeyed immediately and kept on running. There was something after us, and I was small. I tried to lift my legs even higher as I ran, leaving the other two behind me. I ran as fast as I possibly could, right into the arms of a strangely robed man. This was what the voice was protecting me from, the tree of us had escaped because I…was being sold. The man's cold grey eyes twinkled as he lifted me up off the ground and into his arms._

"_You, my pet, cannot run away from your new master," the human chuckled coldly in Antivan as I wiggled in his arms. "You'll be __**mine**__ until the day you die."_

_I cried out in Antivan, "No! Please, I want my mama!"_

_The man laughed heartlessly and tightened his hold on me, taking my breath away, "You no longer have a mother or a sister. You are a slave, __**my**__ slave, and you best remember that."_

"_NO!" I tried to scream. "Please…Mama…"_

"Aymjah, my love, wake up," I could hear Fenris's deep voice from far away. "Darling wake up please."

I opened my eyes quickly and looked up into Fenris's worried green eyes. Tears were pouring from my eyes with no mercy towards me. I couldn't believe that I had a dream about the first time I'd met Nikoli. He had made it clear to me that I wasn't free, that I'd never be free. The thoughts of this really got me angry. No one should be subjugated to belonging to **anyone** but the one they loved. I did not like being a slave, I doubted anyone enjoyed it. Fenris took me into his arms, but didn't ask me about my dream. I kept muttering to myself in Antivan, "It was only a dream…he can't get you now."

"Shhh, I'll protect you from anything that may hurt you," Fenris whispered in Tevinter.

I looked up at him and whispered in Antivan as my fear took over me, "**He's** coming for me."

"What was that, Love?"

I shook my head, thinking that it was best not to tell him. I couldn't let him get angry at the fact that I knew my master would be in Kirkwall soon to reclaim me. That's what I got from my dream anyways. The day that I'd become his slave, knowing that there wasn't ever going to be a future for me being free. I held onto Fenris and prayed that when the day came when Nikoli came for me, that I'd have the courage to fight him. He whispered into my ear gently his pledges of love, as if knowing what I needed to hear, somehow _knowing_ how I felt. I took a deep breath and whispered, "What would you do if…" I closed my eyes and tried to find the right words, "what would you do…"

"If _He_ came to get you?" Fenris breathed out in Tevinter, I nodded. His eyes got ice cold suddenly with hatred, "I will _rip_ his heart out for what he did to you."

"You would?" I looked into his eyes and they softened for me.

"I would," he whispered before he kissed me.

There was a knock on the door and Fenris breathed, "Orana's here with a message from Hawke."

"Orana's here?" I breathed out. "How do you know?"

"She's the only one who knocks," Fenris chuckled. "She's not a slave, Hawke made that clear to everyone. She works for Hawke for gold and a place to live."

"She's no longer a slave either?" I asked in wonder. Orana and Papa-her father, had been like family to me, and for Hadriana's Majester gift, both Papa and Orana were given to her.

"Come in!" Fenris called out lazily.

The door opened slowly and Orana poked her head in even slower, "Ma- Fenris?"

"Yes, Orana, what is it?" Fenris grinned.

I noticed she didn't make eye contact with either of us as she spoke, "Mistress Hawke asked if the two of you would join her for dinner at the manor with several friends."

"Orie?" I breathed and slid out of the bed, still fully clothed. I went over to her and embraced her in an awkward hug. It would have been a good hug, but she started to cry in my arms. I held her tightly in my arms and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, "Shhh, Orie, what's wrong?"

"I just n-never thought t-that I'd see you a-again!" Orana sobbed. "And Papa… oh Aymjah!"

"What's wrong with Papa?" I asked.

"He's dead," Fenris whispered, and Orana cried even harder into my arms. "Hadriana killed him for the magic in his blood."

I closed my eyes and just held the crying elf. Anger was filling me, and anger wasn't a good emotion for me. I either cried, turned into a cold-hearted killer, or exploded, and exploding wasn't something I… enjoyed. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't up for crying or stabbing a dagger into someone, but things literally would go up in flames when I exploded. It was my guess that my magic was why Nikoli bought me in the first place. No one but a few people knew about this, Fenris was one of them, but I didn't know if he knew that now. I've never had a staff so I've never been to center my energy, so no one ever expected me to be a mage. Sometimes I'd forget that I was a mage, because in a way, I wasn't. When Orana finally finished crying into my arms, she straightened herself out and smiled at me, "It is good to see you again."

"I'll see you soon," I smiled at her.

"We'll be there for dinner," Fenris told her. "Thank you, Orana."

She gave a polite smile, bowed slightly, and left us alone finally after about an hour. For the first time I noticed that he was actually _reading_. He looked up at me and gave me a light smile. I moved towards him in wonder, no slave I knew could read, yet somehow he could. "Are you…really reading?"

"Hawke taught me," Fenris grinned. "If you'd like, I can teach you."

"I would love that, my love," I moved towards him and sat at his side. "Are we really going to eat at Hawke's?"

"Yes, Love, we are," Fenris placed his book to the side and pulled me onto his lap. "Tomorrow, we will go to the Dalish and ask about your sister."

"How'd-"

"Not only Varric has a loud mouth, Love," Fenris chuckled. "I'll make sure your happy, but you do know, if she's with the Dalish, she probably won't want to leave."

"If she's with the Dalish, I know that she's safe," I said. "That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted since I was five, except for one thing…"

"I know," Fenris kissed my lips teasingly, not fully making contact, "I… I love you, Aymjah." Before I could say anything he kissed me passionately. For me it felt as though the Maker himself stopped time just for us. We kissed and worshiped one another for hours. Up until Fenris breathed out, "We better get over to Hawke's."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

I stared at the mages across from me, Hawke and Anders. Anders was staring at me in wonder, as if he could sense that I had magic abilities as well. Magic that I didn't use. I'd only used magic a total of four times in my life. The first time I'd freaked out it was with Nikoli on my first monthly "innocence checking", I'd burnt the shit out of the man that was checking me, earning my place as Nikoli's favorite pet. The second time was when a smooth-talking Antivan Crow by the name of Zevran took my eye out, it had taken all of my magic in me to heal my eye perfectly; the third time I'd left a scar on Zevran's face with a lightning bolt one he'd taken my eye-from what I understood the Crow covered it up with a tattoo, and the fourth time was when I first got to Kirkwall. I had to do a simple sleeping spell to get past the slavers by the docks.

"So, Elfie," Varric smirked at me from beside me, making me look at him, "tell me, are you and Broody together?"

"Yes, Varric," I smiled at him, while holding Fenris's hand.

"Do you _love_ him?" his smirk grew.

"Why do you ask such questions, dwarf?" Fenris asked.

"Yes, Varric, I do," I answered anyways.

"This is good stuff, Elfie, thank you," Varric winked at me.

"Has Fenris told you that he's rather religious?" Sebastian grinned at me. This I already had figured out. I'd heard him mumbling the Chant of Light late at night when I was sleeping. The knowing smile on my face alone answered him. "Do you believe in the Maker, Aymjah?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Sebastian," I replied in Tevinter. "Who else to pray to in time for the need of salvation? He loves us as his children, he's pretty much the only father I've ever had." I could feel Fenris smiling at me. Sebastian nodded, accepting this, and he turned his attention over to Hawke.

"Care to answer a question, Aymjah?" Anders smiled across from me.

"What would that be?" I asked and everyone at the table-except for Hawke-groaned.

"How do you feel about how they treat mages here in Kirkwall? Throughout Thedas?" he asked me.

"Why would I feel anything?" I asked as an answer. "I didn't go out that much…unless it was to do Nikoli's dirty work."

"You haven't noticed how they treat mages here?" he demanded, something told me that he was going somewhere with this conversation, and I wasn't going to like it.

"No, I have not. My mind has been elsewhere," I replied, then I cursed in Tevinter, "Andraste's flaming holy ass, can't this _mage_ get to the point."

"He's an abomination," Fenris growled out in Tevinter.

"Please, speak Ferelden in my home," Hawke sighed. "I hate trying to guess what you're saying."

Both Fenris and I nodded, and Anders continued, my eyes wide on him. He wasn't possessed by a demon, I would have felt it's evil by now, "How can you not pay attention to your fellow mages?"

Everyone, and by everyone, I mean **everyone** was silent. I glared across the table, "I don't use magic unless it is necessary, and most of the time I don't. You Ferelden and Kirkwall mages, and other mages in the world _need_ magic to survive. You're all resentful for the Circle and it's rules, but from what I understand they teach you how to use your abilities properly and without taking spirits or demons into your body." I took a deep breath, "If everyone must know, I've used magic only four times in my life, I will not carry a staff, and I **will** not have a damned thing to do with lyrium. Magic is dangerous, and the Maker even saw this."

The mage across from me was shaking, Hawke was whispering to him, trying to keep him calm, while Fenris was pulling me back behind him defensively, and all of their friends were moving out of the way. I could feel a strong power emitting off of him now, a raw power that seemed stronger than Merrill's demon I'd felt. He slammed his fists on the table, he stood, and for the first time I realized why Fenris called him an abomination. The spirit that held him was just that, a spirit. My fingers sparked with electricity as his eyes and entire body glowed bright blue, even brighter than Fenris's markings. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry to cut dinner short," Hawke breathed from behind Anders. "Can you all leave?"

Fenris turned around and lifted me into his arms. I held my sparking hands to my body and closed my eyes as I blocked out the pain. He rushed me back to his manor as fast as he could, whispering, "Hold on, Love, I'll get you away from here" the entire way. Once we'd reached his manor, I had stopped sparking, I couldn't understand what had happened. It was like I'd been dunked into a giant bottle of lyrium. He sat me down on the last step by his room and lifted my shirt, my hand prints were burned into my flesh, and I wasn't up for healing them. It'd take too much time and magic for me to do it. Sure, it wasn't an eye, but I'd already done the best I could by stopping the pain.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out. "I'm so, so-"

Fenris shook his head, "I remember Danarius and Nikoli bragging about us to one another. Nikoli did speak highly of you, he had said that he'd seen you set a man on fire, and he laughed about how severely burnt the man was."

"And I recall that Danarius bragged how you can rip a man's heart out without using a weapon," I looked at him, then I shook my head. "Did he expect me to feel sorry for these mages? From the way I see it, they're safe where they are…"

"You don't need to speak of this," Fenris lifted me into his arms again and carried me to the bed. "First thing in the morning we'll go to the Dalish and find your sister."

"And after that?"

"You're coming home with me," he replied. I smiled as he laid me down on the bed. "And you're going to sleep with me in our bed."

I watched as he took off his armor, and I smiled up at him, "Our bed?"

"Yes, Love, _our_ bed," he sat down beside me, carefully removed my clothes, and pulled me close to his body. "I'll keep you safe, I promise you I will."

I closed my eyes and smiled, because I knew that it was a promise he really could keep. He whispered sweet words of love into my ear as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

"Wake up, my love," Fenris whispered into my ear as he playfully caressed my nipple. "We're going to find your sister today." I opened my eyes and moved closer to him, biting down on my lower lip as I did so. He shook his head at me and kissed me tenderly, "We have enough time to do that once we've returned."

I pouted, "Why not now?"

"Because, I figured you'd want to spend some time with your sister, and I knew we'd have all night anyways," he kissed me playfully and got out of bed.

"**All**__night?" I grinned.

"All night, my love," Fenris smirked as he got his armor on. I looked around, all of my clothes were at the Hanged Man. As if knowing my thoughts, Fenris pointed to a familiar small little pack beside the bed, "Varric brought your things over earlier."

"How nice of him," I smiled as I shifted through my pack for something decent to wear. I had no armor, and my clothes were meant more to blend in than be elegant. So I picked out my nicest outfit I owned and looked over at Fenris, "How do I look?"

"Like the woman of my dreams," he smirked.

"Flirt," I smiled, ready to go meet my sister for the first time. Fenris lifted the hood of my cloak up, just in case, and he held me by my hand as he led me out of Kirkwall and to the Dalish camp. I noticed how he walked like a panther up to the Keeper and lightly bowed his head.

"My… friend here is looking for her sister, Zarrah," Fenris told the old woman.

"Ah, Zarrah," the Keeper looked over at a young blonde elf by the fire. "She a huntress now and very proud, if not stubborn. Feel free to visit with her, for we know you mean us no harm."

Fenris had to pull me along as I looked at Zarrah, my sister, in awe. She was _nothing_ like I'd remembered her. She had long, flowing gold-like hair that reached her waist, with a bow and arrows on her back. As we walked towards her, she looked over at me, her familiar baby-blue eyes sparkled at me like she recognized me. "Aymjah…is that you?" she breathed out.

"Zarrah?" I rushed forward and embraced her in a tight hug, leaving Fenris behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Zarrah demanded softly.

"I'm here to see you," I breathed. "I had to make sure you were safe."

"I meant why are you not with your master?" Zarrah asked. "Last I checked you were…a slave."

"She escaped," Fenris said for me, stepping beside me and grabbing my hand for support. "She spent her money to find you."

"Well, you found me," she ignored Fenris, but still kept me in her embrace. "Are you… planning on staying here?"

"I'm staying in Kirkwall with Fenris," I told her, and hugged her tighter. "I just had to make sure that you were okay… I was afraid I'd find you at the Blooming Rose."

Zarrah made a face and chuckled, "I left there three years ago. I couldn't take working in a place where all the men thought I was a whore."

For several hours Fenris, Zarrah, and me all sat and talked about everything. She ended up telling Fenris that if he ever hurt me that she'd kill him herself, and I almost laughed when Fenris told her that he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me. It took everything in me to actually leave when it came for the time for us to leave. I gave my sister one last hug, she even hugged Fenris, and we went home. We were making our way home, when two familiar slavers stopped us outside Kirkwall.

"Well, well, what do we have here? _Two_ escaped slaves," Theodore smirked.

"Aren't we lucky?" Luka chuckled.

Fenris pushed me behind him, started to glow brightly, drew his sword and growled angrily, "I wouldn't consider myself lucky if I were you."

"Let's teach this slave some manners," Theodore laughed as the two slavers drew their swords.

If there was a right time to use my magic, this wasn't one of those times. I took a deep breath as I spotted a templar making his way towards our quarreling group, and drew my dagger instead of using magic. I rushed forward as fast as I could, ducked underneath Fenris and the two slavers, and jumped onto Theodore's back. I stabbed my blade repeatedly into his back with the anger that coursed throughout me. Theodore fell down to the ground, but I kept on stabbing, growling "die" in Antivan with each stab. I felt the templar grab my sides and lift me up off of Theodore.

"Fenris…you better get this one home," the templar looked over at him as he sheathed his giant sword.

"Knight Captain Cullen," Fenris breathed, "I know this looks bad."

"I knew those two were up to no good as soon as I saw them in the Gallows, asking around for an elf," the templar shook his head while placing me into Fenris's arms. "Get going, now… we both know that the slavers will not be missed."

Fenris nodded and carried me until we got to Kirkwall. He placed me on the ground, and sighed as he looked at me. That was when I realized that I was all bloodied, he was too, but I had blood all over me. He held my hand as we made our way back to the manor, I had my head down the entire time.

"What's wrong, Love?" Fenris asked me.

"When Theodore and Luka don't report back… he knew I was gone, that's why they were here, and now he'll know where I am when they don't go back to Tevinter," I breathed out, taking off my bloodied cloak, shirt and pants. "He'll kill all of your friends to get to me, Fenris."

Fenris got a cold smirk on his face, "I'd like for him to _try_. He'll be killed before he can even cast a spell, Aymjah. They're stronger than you think."

"So Varric's stories were true?" I asked.

"For the most part-no, but some of it was true…he has this tendency to spin wild twists into his stories," Fenris picked my clothes off the ground and helped me into the bedroom.

"So what he'd said about you dancing from room to room…" I raised an eyebrow.

"It was something I told to him as a joke," Fenris sighed. "He's used that against me since it came out of my mouth."

"So you're telling me to be careful what I say to Varric?" I batted my clothes out of his hands; I wanted to feel his arms around me so I'd be safe. He did just that as soon as the clothes left his hands. He took me into his arms and pushed my bloodstained hair out of my face.

"You can tell Varric anything, Love, just know that he'll twist the words so it'll fit his stories," Fenris breathed into my ear. "I'm not going to let **anything** happen to you."

"I know," I kissed him then, wanting to keep him in my arms forever. I murmured against his lips, "and I thank you for being there for me when I met my sister."

"I love you, Aymjah," Fenris smiled. "I'm here for you, I know what you're going through- I've already gone through it all."

"When will my fear stop?" I looked into his eyes.

"The moment he's dead," he told me. "That's the only way you'll know you're _truly_ free."

I nodded my understanding and leaned against him, his armor felt strange against my naked body. Fenris chuckled as he removed his armor and joined me in bed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Passion grew within me, causing me to go breathless. He pulled away from me once again and whispered in Tevinter, "Let's get you cleaned up, Love, and then you'll have me all to yourself all night."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! Warning! Some things in this chapter may be offensive! When black line starts and ends the part, the offensive part is over.**

For the last couple of weeks it'd been peaceful for me. Whenever Fenris was out running around with Hawke, I was either at the Dalish camp with Zarrah, or I was at the Hanged Man with Isabela, Merrill, or Varric-whichever one of them weren't out with Hawke, but when he wasn't running around with Hawke, he was with me. During that time we spent our time together. I'd been down in Darktown twice; once to speak to Anders about what had happened at Hawke's, and the second time was because Fenris insisted that I **tried** to get my scars on my back removed-surprisingly it actually worked. The scars on my back, from what Fenris told me, were barely noticeable now. He was out running around with Hawke, it was a favor for Anders as I understood it, and though Fenris disagreed with it, he still helped.

I grabbed my cloak that Hawke had given to me just days ago and headed out the door to make my way down to Lowtown. I was to meet Varric at the Hanged Man, and I was looking forward to hearing the story he'd placed together about me and Fenris. I closed the door behind me and pulled my hood up over my dark hair.

"I told you that you'd never be able to run from me, my pet," I heard an ice-cold voice come from behind me in Tevinter. "You've been very cleaver, my little one, but now it's time for your game to end and for us to go home." I closed my eyes and started to shake in fear. _Fenris!_ I thought frantically,_ Oh please Fenris come and save me! _Nikoli's hand grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around. He laughed coldly, "You better fear me, Aymjah, because when we get home, you'll feel how _pissed_ I really am." I kept my eyes close, afraid to open them, he shook me roughly and growled, "**Look** at me, Aymjah." I obeyed, every single one of my instincts told me to obey.

"I'm sorry, Nikoli," I felt as though I would die just then, my heart was breaking. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Yes, my pet, you did mean to do this," Nikoli moved closer to me, his face was just inches from mine, "you made me worried at first, but then I found out your game. I was amused at first; now I'm **very** angry." He started to walk, his grip on my shoulder tightened as he lead me through Hightown. I wanted to scream out as we were passing Hawke's home, the dwarf Sandal saw me, his eyes were wide and I shook my head. I didn't want to know what Nikoli would do to the boy if he tried to save me. He stopped to admire the sign of Andraste in the Chantry Courtyard and then he moved us along. I turned to look back, just in time to see Anders, Hawke, Fenris, and Merrill walking out of the Chantry. Anders made eye contact with me, but before I could mouth anything to him, Nikoli shoved me forward and down the stairs.

"Please, Nikoli," I breathed out.

"Keep going," he growled coldly. "You don't get any favors from me; if anything, once we get on the ship, you'll get part of your punishment…I might even let the crew have their way with you once I'm finished." I shivered, knowing what he meant. He was assuming that I was still innocent, and he was planning on taking it then- I cringed, making him laugh, "Good, you know what I mean, now **move**!"

I prayed to the Maker that Anders realized what was going on and told Fenris. I partially walked and was partially dragged throughout Lowtown and down to the Docks. I was afraid to look back, afraid of what Nikoli would do to me if he saw me seeking out help, afraid of what he'd do to the one I loved. He shoved me into an abandoned warehouse and stepped towards me, from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was going to do my innocence checkup right there. I backed away fearfully from him until I was up against the wall.

"Now let's see if you've behaved yourself while you've been here, my little one," Nikoli smirked while pulling me towards him. I wiggled against his hold, and he laughed. He pinned me against the wall and slid his hand down my breaches. I tightly closed my eyes and attempted to cross my legs. He slammed me against the wall several times, "Let me check you, now, my little one. Then…we can get to more pleasant things. You know what being on a ship can do to a man."

"No," I whispered in Antivan as he shoved his hand down my pants and slid a finger into me.

He kept me pinned up against the wall and slid my pants down. He growled angrily into my ear, "You've been a bad girl, Aymjah. Now, who stole your innocence?" I didn't look at him and he smacked me hard across the face. He held me up so I wouldn't fall to the ground, his finger was still inside of me. A cold smile spread across his face, "I shall have you, trust me, my little pet, you will not enjoy this one bit."

He tore my shirt and my pants off, I closed my eyes tightly, knowing that if I fought him, it'd only be worse. I knew that I wouldn't enjoy it, I'd **never** enjoy anything that had to do with the monster. I could hear him pulling his pants off, and then I could feel his cock against my naked body. I whimpered, tears spilt from my closed eyes, and I clenched my fists as he grabbed a handful of my hair, biting my neck while he rubbed himself against me. _Fenris! Oh by the Maker, please send my love to me! _I prayed silently. _Fenris help me!_

It was almost as if the Maker answered my prayers, the door swung open, and an arrow shot across the room, pinning Nikoli's robes to the wall. I kept my eyes closed tightly and I heard Hawke's voice come out coldly, "Varric, keep Bianca aimed on that bastard, if he moves, shoot his dick."

"Bianca would be more than happy to," I heard Varric say.

"Where's Fenris?" I could hear Anders's voice ask.

"He came to grab me," Isabela barked. I opened my eyes finally. I was bare naked in front of Anders, Hawke, Varric, Merrill, Sebastian, Avaline, and Donnic-Avaline's, and now Isabela.

"I know you," Nikoli chuckled when he saw Fenris, who was hard to miss since he was glowing bright blue. "You were Danarius's little pet. So you're the bastard who took this whore's innocence." I closed my eyes again and winced against the vile feeling of Nikoli's body so close to mine.

"She is **not** a whore," Fenris spat taking several more steps towards him. "Now release her."

"I'm just leaning against her, I have no hold on her, but I can tell you this, she won't come to you. She's a slave, that's what she'll always be," Nikoli smirked coldly.

"Come on, pretty thing," I felt Isabela tug at my hand, but I didn't move a muscle. I couldn't. Nikoli had me looking into his eyes, his blood magic had its hold on me. "Aymjah…let's get you out of here."

"I told you," Nikoli smirked, "tell them my little pet, tell them you want to go with me."

"No, Aymjah," I could hear Fenris say through my haze. "Come with me, Love."

Nikoli started to laugh coldly, his eyes never left mine, "Like I said, she wants to go with me. She's mi-" His eyes grew wide suddenly and I was released from my hold. I closed my eyes again and felt my cloak being draped over my bare shoulders. Through my blurred vision I saw who I thought was Sebastian lifting me into his arms. My body was tense as I was carried away, tears spilt down my face, blood magic had been used against me, and I felt so dirty from it, the tears just kept coming.

"Shhh, I know the perfect place for you right now," Sebastian told me in Antivan as he ran me all the way to the Chantry.

"No, take me home," I cried when we were at the front door. "I just want to go home!"

"Are you sure? This might be the best place for you," Sebastian said.

"No! I want to go home! I want Fenris! Please!" I sobbed. "I have to explain! I have to tell him why I couldn't-" I couldn't finish, it hurt so bad that I almost left with Nikoli. He was probably dead, I don't know, but the hold he had on me, one that wasn't willing. I didn't have my brain when I was looking into his eyes. I cried so hard that I couldn't stop.

I didn't even realize I was at home in bed until Fenris pulled me close to him, "He's gone, Love, he's dead." I cried against his arms, full of so much guilt, I didn't know where to start. He held me in his arms tightly, and I kept repeating the news to myself. It was easy for me to believe, Fenris more than likely ripped his heart out like he'd promised. That was a comforting thought, but the tears still poured. Nikoli had almost raped me, everyone had seen me naked, and I'd almost told my rescuers to let me go.

I sobbed and stuttered in Tevinter, "I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

"For what?" Fenris asked.

"I was t-t-to weak," I cried. "H-h-he had p-power over me. I almost t-told you-"

"Shhh, Love," Fenris brushed my hair back. "I've had blood magic used on me as well, and I've even been tempted by a demon…it wasn't your fault." He held me tightly in his arms, not letting me go. I must have cried for hours. He'd kept his promise to me to keep me safe, and for that I was thankful. Once again, like the first time he'd comforted me, he whispered into my ear, this time words of love and promises of a future together. He didn't speak further of what'd happened with Nikoli, he just held me like I needed to be held. I didn't know how he could understand what I was going through but he did, and he always wanted to make me feel better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

"I can't believe this," I breathed and looked from Keeper Marethari to Zarrah. "How could this have happened?"

"You see… when a man loves a woman…" Zarrah smirked.

"Nikoli told me that I can't ever, and now you're telling me I am…how can that be?" I frowned. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed, and I was certain that Fenris would be happy as well, but I was told since I was six that I couldn't **ever** have children. I didn't even know if they _really_ knew.

"You told me you've been throwing up, you haven't been able to turn down Hawke on any meal invitations, and your breasts hurt… Aymjah, you're definitely going to have a child," Zarrah smiled. "Be happy, sister. You're a fully free elf, you're in love with and live with the tallest elf I've ever seen, and soon, I'm going to be an auntie. The Maker gave you this blessing, take it." She knew how my beliefs differed from hers, so she let me believe in the Maker just as long as I let her believe in her Creators.

"Do bring the baby by once it's born," Keeper Marethari said to me.

"From now on, I'll come to visit you sister," Zarrah informed me suddenly. "There's no need in risking… you know what I mean."

"Okay, I think Fenris would appreciate that," I smiled.

Marethari stood and left the two of us alone. Zarrah looked at me and whispered, "When are you going to tell Fenris?"

"As soon as I can," I smiled at her. "Would you care to walk with me home?" Zarrah nodded and held my hand as we walked down the path towards Kirkwall. Once we'd gotten to the manor, we discovered that Fenris still wasn't home, and I was thankful that she offered to stay until Fenris got back. She started to name off things that I could call my child if it was a girl. I figured I'd name it Nadiliah, after my mother. Zarrah said that I should name my child Thorne after my father if it was a boy, because he was much like Fenris.

By the time Fenris made it home, it was late; he was soaking wet with sweat and blood, he looked at Zarrah as if he'd seen a ghost. I couldn't speak, the look of worry on his face nearly scared me.

"What's wrong?" Zarrah asked for me.

He leaned against the wall and told us what had happened with Merrill. Because Hawke was helping her restore a mirror-that I learned was tainted from Zarrah, who told me what Keeper Marethari had told the clan. The mirror had killed a member of the clan several years ago, and Merrill had kept a piece of it, so she could restore it and she made a deal with a demon to make it so. Fenris told us that Marethari had taken the demon into herself so she could save Merrill from her fate, they were forced to kill the Keeper, and then the clan suddenly turned on them, so Fenris, Hawke, Anders, and Merrill slaughtered their way through the Dalish. Zarrah cried in my arms, while Fenris got the room next to ours ready for her. Orana had come over to help out even, giving Zarrah an awkward hug and her condolences before she helped Fenris.

By the time that Zarrah was in her room in the new bed Hawke had volunteered, and Fenris held me in his arms. He kissed my hair and held me tightly. I looked up at him and breathed, "I have something to tell you, but I don't know if _now_ is the right time."

"What is it, Love? You can tell me," Fenris said.

"I'm…" I kissed him and spoke in Tevinter, "I went to the Dalish to visit Zarrah, and Keeper Marethari told me that… I'm with child, Fenris."

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. He smiled suddenly and kissed me lovingly, his lips were soft against mine. He pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear, "I'll take care of our family, my love. All of us. You, _our_ child, and Zarrah are my family. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"You're happy?" I felt a smile on my lips.

"Of course I am," his eyes shined like no other. "Don't worry about anything."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

"You guys all stay here until I get back," Fenris told me and Zarrah as he left with Hawke and the rest of the gang. There was something going on with the templars and mages. From the stories Varric told me, I didn't want to know what the mages would reduce to if forced. Zarrah and I was on our way up the stairs when the manor began to shake. A bright red glow busted the roof and our bedrooms right off.

Zarrah grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance hall. Debris fell down from the sky, a rather large rock hit my sister hard on the leg. She screamed and fell to the ground. I cursed angrily in Tevinter, helped her off the ground, and finished the distance so she didn't put any weight on her leg. We made it safely, but Zarrah's leg was broken.

"What's happening?" She shouted as an explosion happened outside. I screamed in fear, and felt the adrenaline give me a power-boost. Without thinking I began to heal my sister, not wanting to react harshly to the boost I'd gotten. It was taking a lot out of me, but I didn't want to go pyro or start sparking with Zarrah so close to me. I was afraid to open the front door-there was a battle going on outside, and Fenris had told us to stay there. I prayed to the Maker, while Zarrah prayed to her Creators, for Fenris's safe-keeping. After a long while, things got quiet suddenly. So quiet that it was scary. "Thanks for healing my leg," Zarrah said quickly, making me jump.

"No problem," I blushed.

"I didn't know that you were a mage," Zarrah smiled at me.

"_Technically_, I'm not," I tried to return her smile. "That's the sixth time I've ever used my magic."

"Really?" Zarrah looked amazed. "You're an excellent healer, my dear sister."

"Kirkwall already has a healer," I said, mentioning Anders without actually mentioning him. We got along yes, but the thought of that spirit set a shiver down my spine. How I reacted to the spirit was branded on me in slight scars on my stomach, a reminder of knowing not to provoke the angry Justice-Sprit within him.

"When do you think Fenris will come for us?" Zarrah sighed, changing the subject. "It's been _hours_, Aymjah."

"I pray to Andraste and the Maker that it will be soon," I closed my eyes. I wanted to know what was going on outside, but the fear of _knowing_ made it easy to resist the urge. I continued to pray that he'd be safe, wishing that I could be with him.

It must have been three hours after either of had spoken that the front door opened and Varric was rushing us out of the one room home. The Chantry was gone, and from what I heard through the haze of everything, it was Anders doing. Isabela had the escape all planned, all we had to do was run. That was their plan at the moment. It wasn't going to be long until Sebastian returned with an army to get back at Anders.

"Are you okay, pretty thing?" Isabela purred at me once we were several miles out to sea. I nodded, though I was in shock, I was okay.

"I don't understand…why-why would you-" I looked over at Anders. "_How_ could you do what you've done?"

"It had to be done," was all he said. The only person he'd actually look at was Hawke.

"So, what's the plan?" Fenris asked.

"Once we hit Ferelden, we split up and make sure we meet Isabela on the coast of Amaranthine two months later," Hawke replied. "Then we'll sail back to Kirkwall, spit up there, get some of our things."

"Those of us who have things," Fenris glared at Anders.

"Right, and then we set sail the next day. We can't stay long… unless one of us is captured, then we have to find an escape plan," Hawke breathed out. "Simple really."

"We're all going to be wanted one way or another," Isabela sighed, then she winked at Zarrah, "right Tiger?"

"Tiger?" Zarrah gave her a confused frown.

"That's what you remind me of," Isabela smirked. "I can't call you Kitten or pretty thing, because they're already taken."

"I see," Zarrah held my hand and looked down into the ocean waters.

I didn't like the thought of running forever, but if that meant that I'd be with Fenris, then of course I'd run with him anywhere. Isabela enjoyed the ship that we stole, she took on the role of captain, and she had all of us call her "Captain Isabela"-Varric called her "Captain Rivaini". When Fenris wasn't at my side, he made sure that either Varric, Orana, or Hawke was beside me. Only three people knew that I was carrying Fenris's child inside me, and every chance he got-Fenris would glare at Anders for almost killing his family. I wasn't sure if Anders even realized what he'd done, but he had murdered countless people, innocent people, just so he could further his mage cause. Merrill did her best to avoid both me and Zarrah on the ship, I figured it was because of what had happened with the Dalish and the Keeper. When everyone spoke of how we were going to avoid Sebastian, it made me feel a cold chill, the Chantry Brother was now a vengeful prince, and I was sure he'd rip the world apart to find Anders.

"How are you doing, Love?" Fenris asked me as he kneeled down and held my hand. "You weren't hurt, were you? Is our baby okay?" That made everyone look at us and I nodded.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine, and I wasn't hurt," I looked down. "We're going to be running a long time… aren't we?" Fenris nodded and I breathed, "I'll go wherever you go. Just promise me that you'll be there for us."

A light smile tugged on his lips, "I promise you that I'll be there for you and our child."

Varric flopped down beside us and grinned at me, "So… you're expecting to have a child… when were you going to tell the rest of us?" I shrugged and Varric laughed, "Now that's a twist on the story!"

"Well," I looked at him, "I'm up for a story right now. We've got the time."

"You're right, Elfie, we do have the time," Varric chuckled. He entertained me with stories of Hawke, stories of Fenris and me, and he tried to lighten the mood by telling jokes. It took Zarrah a moment to get used to Varric's elaborate stories, but soon she was drawn in. I noticed that was one of his many gifts, he could spin a tail like no one else that I'd ever known. By the time the sun set, the burning glow of Kirkwall was all that we could see behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! A little sex scene put in there, but it's sweet. Reason it's rated M!**

Just as planned, once we reached Ferelden we all split up. Anders and Hawke were together with Hawke's Mabari Hound Rex, Varric, Orana, and Merrill were together, Fenris, Zarrah, and me were together, and Isabela stayed with the ship so she could meet us on the coast of Amaranthine. We had four weeks to get to Amaranthine without detection. My guess was that three elves running through Ferelden wasn't going to cause much suspicion, but Anders and Hawke were going to have more problems than us. I got myself to the point not to care about either Hawke or Anders. In my point of view, because of them, I could have died or even lost my child. Sadly we had to stick to the plan.

"Ferelden smells like…" Zarrah crunched her nose up.

"Wet dog," Fenris finished for her.

"Yes," Zarrah sighed. "Just as long as we don't have to stay here. I can't see my sister giving birth in this country."

"I agree," he said as we walked towards the village of Redcliffe. I wasn't sure if we'd be welcomed there, it looked like it was occupied by mainly humans. It seemed that in Ferelden, that was the main people, humans. "We'll stop in Redcliffe for the night, and then we'll head to Amaranthine."

"We have to go through Denerim to get to Amaranthine," I told him. "I know several short-cuts from when I was… you know."

"That could help in the long run," Fenris smiled at me and held onto my hand tightly. "We have to be careful though, it's possible that Sebastian could be in Ferelden with his troops."

The angry prince's name alone sent hope through me, but then I remembered that he was no longer a friend to any of us. He would kill everyone he could just to get to Anders, and I honestly didn't blame him. If the woman I considered was murdered for a mage revolution I would, and if I had the power to do it, I would rip the world apart just to get the bastard. I shivered and looked at Fenris, "How could Anders do that?"

"I have no idea, but, my love, I wouldn't mention _his_ name," Fenris sighed. "We could be guilty by association."

I nodded and followed in step with Zarrah beside Fenris. Redcliffe was a peaceful town on the shore of Lake Calanhad; while Fenris went up to the tavern to get us our rooms, Zarrah and I sat on the docks and stared up at Redcliffe Castle. The smell of dog was in the air, but I didn't mind it much. I'd been in Ferelden before, but I'd never been there _free_. The dog smell wasn't that bad, not once you've been to Ferelden once before. Zarrah let out a long sigh and smiled at me, "You _really_ love him, don't you?"

"Yes, very much so," I smiled as I looked over at the tavern that Fenris was in. "I've loved him for many, many years now, Zarrah. I'd still be a slave if it wasn't for him."

"Well, I'm thankful that you two found eachother," Zarrah smiled. "From what I understand, it's hard to come by that kind of love anymore these days."

"You just have to know where to look," I grinned.

Soft footsteps came from behind us, and I turned to see Fenris grinning at the two of us. He helped Zarrah up off the dock, then he helped me. He kissed me as soon as I got to my feet, I could feel the desire he felt, and if he got us our own room, I'd gladly oblige that desire. He led us up to the tavern, where the barkeep had food waiting for us.

"Eat, my love," Fenris said to me, "you need to feed our child." I blushed suddenly, and Zarrah laughed. "You need to eat too, Zarrah. I'll get us more food before we leave tomorrow, but you still need to eat."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Zarrah chuckled as she dug into her plate of food.

Fenris looked back at me and spoke in Tevinter, "Love, eat right now… or I won't do as I planned tonight."

"Oh, so now you're bribing me to eat?" I smirked, speaking to him in Tevinter as well.

"Yes," he said bluntly before turning to his own food.

I didn't like Ferelden food much, but still, I ate. The child growing inside me demanded that I ate more than I cared to of the tasteless food. Everytime I looked over at Fenris I noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of me once, watching me like an overprotective mate. I ate as much of the food that I could before asking Fenris to take me to our room. He left me alone so he could get Zarrah to her room as well. The tavern wasn't that big, but it was best not to let her go into the wrong room. I removed my dress and started to work on my underclothes when the door opened again. Fenris smiled at me hungrily and helped me undress rest of the way. I turned and tried to help him out of his armor, but he picked me up and placed my naked body onto the bed. He quickly removed his armor and undergarments before he crawled into the bed beside me.

"Did you eat enough?" he asked me softly.

"We're naked in bed, and you're asking me if I've eaten enough?" I giggled.

"I haven't," he got a sly grin on his face.

I felt confused as I turned to face him, "Why don't you go eat some more then?"

He moved me onto my back and planted light kisses along my neck. He nibbled lightly on my ear as he whispered, "I didn't mean food, Love."

He placed feathery kisses down my stomach and abdomen, his tongue lightly traced the curves of my thighs until he reached the wetness between my legs. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he caressed my swollen clit with his tongue, I arched my back and moaned out. I raked my fingers through his silky white hair and held onto him tightly. Sensing my need, he sunk his tongue deep inside me, tasting my depths. "Fenris!" I moaned, possibly even screamed. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, so he could explore further into me. I grinded my hips against him, wanting him to fill me completely. I repeatedly chanted his name in Antivan, not knowing what other language I could possibly speak at that moment. It seemed too easy to lose myself to him. I enjoyed every moment of it very much as I felt my body spasm with my orgasm while I came all over his face. He chuckled lightly before he grabbed a blanket and wiped his face off. He climbed back on top of me and positioned himself outside my soaking wet entrance. "Please, my love," I moaned in Antivan.

As though he understood me while we were intimate like this, he slowly pressed his cock into me. I took a deep intake of air and raked my fingernails down his back. He let out a beastly growl as he pulled out and began to quicken his pace suddenly, ramming his cock faster and harder into me. Every single fiber of my being began to shake like a leaf as he moved inside me. He let out a low moan as he moved faster and faster, building to his climax. He bit my neck lightly as he released his warm cum deep inside me.

Fenris pulled me close to him, but didn't pull out. He kissed my forehead lightly, "Sleep, my love, we have a long day ahead of us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

Eight days later we finally reached the gates of Denerim, with good timing too, because we'd ran out of our portioned food. Zarrah and Fenris didn't seem to really like eachother by the time we'd gotten there either. They'd been arguing for three days about _my_ baby's well being and how Fenris and I were going to raise a child on the run. Fenris didn't have any answers to give her, which had started the whole argument in the first place. The day before we'd reached Denerim, Fenris converted to just speaking in Tevinter with me, and since my sister had been in Kirkwall for so long, she really didn't understand that much that he said. He was dead-bent on being stubborn, which I really couldn't blame him, for it was his child she wanted to argue about.

"Can you ask Fenris to answer one question for me?" Zarrah let out a sigh behind us.

I looked over at my love, he shook his head, and I sighed in Tevinter, "The two of you can't continue this forever, Love."

"I'll stop once she realizes that I'll take care of you and **my** child," Fenris growled in Tevinter.

"Both of you are impossible!" I breathed out in Antivan. "It's _my_ child too! Neither of you have asked me how I feel!"

"How do you feel?" Zarrah asked in Antivan with a smirk.

"I just want to be with Fenris," I told her bluntly in our native tongue. "I'll have this baby in the Deep Roads if I have to. Now, can you stop fighting with him?"

"Is that _really_ what you want?" she sighed.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry, Fenris," Zarrah frowned in Ferelden as we walked into the Denerim Market. "It wasn't my place to get into your affairs when it comes to your child. Please excuse my rudeness."

"It is done," Fenris sighed, not looking at her. "Let us just drop that subject."

"Agreed," Zarrah mumbled, and I let out a soft sigh. I was glad that they'd finally decided to pretty much agree to disagree. We made our way through Denerim to a small tavern/brothel called the Pearl. As much as I hated brothels, it was actually more of a tavern from the looks of it. Fenris paid for two rooms rather quickly and we sat down for a meal.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," I heard Varric's voice from behind us. I turned to see Merrill, Orana, and Varric stepping towards us and they took a seat at our table.

"Varric!" I hugged my favorite dwarf; the only dwarf I knew. "I didn't know you'd end up here."

"We just took a different route than you did," Varric chuckled. "How else would we have gotten here the same time as you?"

"Varric said he saw you three on the road just ahead of us, but we had doubted him," Orana giggled. "That's the last time I doubt anything he says."

"Just ignore his stories about us," I laughed. "They're not all true."

"I figured that much," Orana sighed.

"So… are we just going to stick together while we make our way to Amaranthine?" Merrill asked.

Fenris shook his head, "It's best that we keep our ways separate, just in case Sebastian thinks one of us knows where Hawke and Anders are."

"They're here in Denerim as well," Varric grinned. "They were behind us on the road. I'm guessing that they'll be here any-"

I turned and looked at the door as it opened, sure enough Hawke and Anders walked through the door just then. Hawke spotted us right away, smiled, and the two of them made their way up to our table. I looked down and sighed, "So much for us all staying separated for three weeks."

"That's what happens when you're friends are all drawn to eachother," Anders sighed.

"Does that mean that Sebastian is drawn to us?" I asked.

Varric frowned at that, I could tell that he was thinking hard. I couldn't help but think about that either, if we all could find eachother by chance, then there must have been a slim possibility that Sebastian could track every one of us down as well. The very thought was unsettling, and I hoped that Sebastian would come to his senses before he did something stupid and hurt those who he had once considered friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

We split up again, though I didn't see the point in it when we were all going to go to the same place anyways. Varric claimed that it was so that we wouldn't be tracked down by any of Sebastian's men, even though we were in Ferelden, not Starkhaven. This time Zarrah went with Merrill and Orana, and Varric went with me and Fenris. The plan was to go back to Kirkwall once we met back up with Isabela at the Amaranthine Docks. We were just a day's walk out of Amaranthine, and I had decided to wonder off by myself. I needed time by myself and Varric had conned Fenris into a game of Wicked Grace. The nice cool spring that I'd found myself by felt wonderful on my sore feet. I closed my eyes and let my body soak in the sun. I took a deep breath and moved myself even more into the water. I shivered at the coldness of it, but it still felt good.

I heard a sound behind me, but ignored it, it was probably Varric or Fenris coming to check up on me. I kept my eyes closed until a strong hand came up over my mouth and lifted my body out of the water.

"Didn't we get a description of one of the elves that looked like this?" a husky voice asked.

"Our King will be very happy that we got one of the rebels," a scratchy voice smirked. "Let's get her out of here before her friends show up. That was our orders."

"Wouldn't our reward be bigger if we could get that Hawke and the apostate mage?" the husky voice asked.

"I'm not willing to risk my life to capture two others," the scratchy voice growled. "Let's take this pretty little elf back to Starkhaven. If the king's instincts are right, then her friends will come to save her."

_FENRIS!_ I thought wildly. _Oh by the Maker Fenris come and save me again! This really can't be happening to me! _The man that held me kept his hand over my mouth and carried off to wherever it was that their ship was being kept. Tears escaped my eyes and I prayed that I could keep calm for my child's sake. I'd never forgive Sebastian if anything happened to my child.

Two months…two lousy months I'd been kept on the ship on the way to Starkhaven, my child had made my stomach rather huge in the time, and all I could think of was my love, my Fenris. It hurt me to think that I may not ever see him or my sister ever again, but I also prayed to the Maker that Sebastian's men wouldn't find any of my companions. I'd never been to Starkhaven in my entire life, but this wasn't how I wanted to visit a new country. I felt like I was a slave again, and when I met the bastard of a king, I was going to give him a piece of my mind for treating a "friend" like the one thing they'd been freed from. I couldn't even get myself to enjoy the scenery on the way to the holding cells in Starkhaven's Palace. My two captures had ignored me the entire time we were on the ship, and on the way to the palace's dungeons, they'd noticed I was with child for the first time. While they argued I prayed that my friends were back in Kirkwall and safe.

"Aymjah?" I heard Sebastian's soft and gentle voice whisper.

I stood, went to the bars of my cage, spat right into the King of Starkhaven's face, and shouted in Antivan, "You bastard! You blighted two-faced prig!"

"What are _you_ doing here? I ordered my men to capture Hawke and her companions… not you," Sebastian seemed confused.

"I **am** considered one of her companions you incompetent slug! You would have preferred Fenris? The only reason why you took your thrown back was to get revenge!" I shouted hysterically, but I didn't stop there. "You had an ex-slave, who happens to be with child, captured just so you could gain an upper hand in your war against Hawke and Anders!"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian shouted.

"Go screw yourself!" I growled, still speaking in Antivan. "Fenris will rip your heart out if anything happens to me or my child, and I will watch _happily_ as he does it!"

The cage door swung open, he grabbed me and shook me, "I said enough Aymjah! I hold nothing against you or Fenris for what happened in Kirkwall. Let's get you upstairs so you can bathe and eat properly."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted. "You've made it so I've been taken from the one man I love just so you can further your war!" He lifted me into his arms and carried me. I protested the entire time he carried me, and he finally placed me on a carpeted floor. Before I knew what he was doing, he undressed me quickly-the entire time I complained, and then he placed me into a hot bath.

"Once you're done we'll talk," he said forcefully. "You may speak in Antivan if it pleases you, I do not care."

The door swung open and my capture with the husky voice came rushing in, "My King! There's a rather angry group of- I think it's the woman you were talking about, and they're threatening to burn the whole palace down if you don't return the woman elf."

"So… they came for her after all," I heard Sebastian mumble. "Is there a mage with them?"

"I only saw two female mages," the man said. "There's a dwarf, a… strangely dressed woman, and several elves. They all look bloody _pissed_, my Lord."

I saw a smirk on Sebastian's face as he looked over at me, "Ask them where Anders is… if they don't tell you, tell them Aymjah here, will be made tranquil."

The man looked at me curiously, nodded, and rushed out the door. I stared at Sebastian in horror. There was no way he'd actually do that to me. The thought of being made… my love for Fenris gone! I stood in the tub, naked, stepped out, and slapped him across the face angrily.

"You're a monster!" I shouted in Ferelden this time. "How could you do that to me? I never thought you could sink that low!"

"I'm bluffing, Aymjah," Sebastian didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Liar!" I shouted, hitting him again. He grabbed my wrist and looked down at me. "You would make me tranquil just to get back at Hawke and Anders for something that I had nothing to do with! Just let me leave with them, please, Sebastian… you were my friend once…"

"It's done," he turned and left me in the room by myself. I could feel power surging through me, stronger than I'd ever felt before-almost as if the child within me had combined it's powers with mine. Before I could stop myself, I released a power surge so great I was sure that the entire palace shook. I grabbed the tub to steady myself as the ground beneath me shook. The pictures fell from the wall and shattered on the ground, everything that could break that was in the room did at that same moment. If they were going to take away my hopes and dreams, I was going to take the whole palace down with me, no matter who I hurt to do so.

"Shhhh, pretty thing, we're getting you out of here," I heard Isabela behind me as a blanket wrapped around me. I didn't know how she kept her footing in the shaking room, but she managed to lead me out of the room. Soon afterwards Fenris was taking me into his arms and rushing me out of the Palace. I saw Anders as soon as we got onto Isabela's ship.

"Can you check to see if my child is okay?" Fenris asked like he was worried. "She… released a good amount of power, and she doesn't seem to realize what's going on."

"Fenris?" I whispered. "Where's Hawke?"

"Right here," she replied quickly. "We need to go… **now**! Sebastian and his men are probably following right behind us."

"What a dumb ass!" Varric shook his head. "Did he actually believe that we'd turn over Anders and _let_ him threaten to turn Elfie into a tranquil?"

"He what?" Anders seemed upset about what had happened in the palace. "Where did that power come from? Aymjah doesn't carry a staff."

"My baby," I whispered before I passed out in my love's arms.

I could feel hands on my stomach and Anders's voice came out gently, "They'll both be fine, she's just exhausted from all that power she released at once."

"She said that our baby helped her," Fenris sighed. "Is that even possible?"

"It could be," Anders sounded unsure. "Power is still coming from her, but not as strong as in Starkhaven. That could be the reason why she's still sleeping."

"Is it the baby that is making the power?" Fenris seemed annoyed.

"Possibly," Anders replied. "From what I can sense with Aymjah, she has three life-sources, which means…"

"Twins," Hawke breathed.

I felt weak as I sat up. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. I stretched out and looked around. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You've been asleep for four days, Aymjah," Zarrah told me. "Anders had to use magic to get you to eat."

"Really?" I looked over at Fenris, who looked relieved to see me awake. "I've really been asleep for four days?"

"You woke up several times, but never for too long," Fenris breathed. "I have good news for you though."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're having twins," Fenris told me.

"I think I heard that," I sighed as he pulled me into his arms. "Was I asleep when you found out?"

"Yes, Love, you were," Fenris whispered as he kissed my pointy ear. "I'm just glad that you're awake now."

"You were asleep for quite awhile," Anders smirked at me. "Those twins of yours are quite powerful mages for not being born yet."

"Mages?" I breathed. "How's that possible?"

"You're a mage," Anders frowned at me. "Why are you shocked that you're having twin mages? The three of you almost took down an entire palace."

"How can they use magic while inside me?" I was frowning now. Fenris pulled me closer to him.

"Your fear probably triggered it," Hawke told me. "But they are pretty powerful."

I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach. Was it even possible that unborn mages could defend themselves like they had? I'd never heard of such a thing. If Sebastian would have made me Tranquil, then my children would have been born Tranquil. I shivered at the very thought, Fenris whispered into my ear, swearing never again to let any human take me away from him while he still lived. His hand rested upon my stomach, I felt a surge throughout my body like electricity, he took a deep breath like he could feel it as well. He kissed my neck and snuggled me. For the first time in two months, I felt like I really was at home with my love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

News quickly spread throughout Thedas about the mage who nearly took down the Starkhaven Palace single-handedly. As soon as I heard this, I was shocked that it wasn't told that I was an elf, a woman, or pregnant. Of course Sebastian must have been angry at the fact that I had gone missing, but I was defending myself and my children from his monstrosity. The news that I was going to have twins still shocked me, and they seemed to know when Fenris was around. I was anxious to see my children, but I still had two months left of my pregnancy left before I would give birth to them. Fenris hadn't let me out of his sights since Starkhaven, and I was thankful to the Maker that I had a love like him to be at my side. Isabela and Varric didn't let me out of their sights either when we returned to the mage-infested city of Kirkwall. Mages had completely taken over and the templars were either dead or left. From the looks of it the city was in chaos, but as soon as they saw us arrive with Hawke and Anders we were greeted like heroes. The mages seemed ecstatic to have their heroes back in the city.

Hawke had all of us move into her manor so we wouldn't have to live in the one-roomed ruin that was once Fenris's manor. Anders and Justice had very little control over eachother now and most of the time I didn't know which one I was talking to anymore. There was literally no templars in Kirkwall any longer, and the only order that was there was Hawke, Varric, Merrill, Isabela, Anders, Avaline, Donnic, and Fenris. Every night I had nightmares of being made Tranquil, the very thought of it sent chills down my spine. I now understood where Anders and Justice had been coming from finally after all of this time. They were fighting so mages didn't have to worry about being made Tranquil, and I figured that it was worth it since my children were more than likely both mages.

"Aymjah, are you okay?" Fenris asked me as he entered the main hall with Hawke and Anders. I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was scared for all the mages now, when at one point, I could have cared less for the plight of mages. Just to spite Hawke and Anders, Sebastian was going to make me Tranquil, and I had been one of his friends. This was a war now and Sebastian wasn't going to stop until he had Anders's head on a silver plate. Fenris sat beside me and wrapped his arms protectively around me, "What's wrong, Love?"

"I'm scared," I whispered, unsure that he could even hear me. "I'm scared that one day Sebastian will finish what he had started and turn me Tranquil. I'm afraid that he'll turn our children Tranquil just to spite Anders."

"Why would he do that just to spite Anders?" Hawke asked. "If anything he'd make me Tranquil just to spite Anders."

"He didn't care that I used to be his friend," I glowered. "He felt that making any mage Tranquil was enough to get back at Anders for what had happened."

"That's not right!" Anders or Justice shouted angrily. "He shouldn't punish others for what I did."

"Tell him that," I went to stand, but Fenris held me still. "I understand why you did what you did, and for that, I apologize to you for not supporting your cause in the beginning. My children would have been taken from me the day they are born because of their blood. Now they can be free like their parents, and for this I… thank you."

The look on Anders's face was one of complete shock. He hadn't been expecting me to say that. I expect that he was expecting me to blame him for what Sebastian was going to do to me, instead I had thanked him for starting the rebellion. He didn't say anything, which told me that he was at a loss for words. Fenris didn't even say anything, and I was wishing that I could see his face as well but my back was to him. Hawke was smiling and Varric had a strange smirk on his face. Varric wasn't looking at me though, so I was guessing he was smirking at the look that was on Fenris's face. My love wouldn't let me turn to face him either, I was trying to, but he wouldn't let me even move. My guess was he was as shocked as Anders was.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked Anders.

"I-I don't know _what_ to say, Aymjah," Anders scratched his head. "I was expecting you to yell at me not… thank me."

"Well I just thought I should be thanking you," I stopped trying to move and leaned against Fenris's chest. "I never realized how hard it was for mages until… until Sebastian pulled the Tranquil card out on me. I never even considered myself a mage until then, and I'm sorry about how I was before."

"Everyone makes mistakes Aymjah," Hawke smiled.

"Well, I thought that if I stayed out of it… it doesn't matter anymore," I sighed. "I just thought I should say my thanks for both me and my children."

When Anders still didn't accept my thanks, Hawke slapped him upside the head, "Say something!"

"I'm still in shock!" he explained. "Both Justice and I are in shock!"

"Well, don't keep her waiting all night," Varric raised an eyebrow. "Otherwise you'll have three angry mages!" I knew he was referring to the twins in my stomach at that moment and myself. I couldn't help but smile, Varric always knew how to lighten the mood.

"You're… welcome, Aymjah," Anders's voice sounded strained, earning another smack from Hawke. "OW! What was that for?"

"Say it like you mean it!" Hawke scowled.

"You're welcome Aymjah," Anders sounded sincere this time.

"I don't know why you're even thanking him, he almost killed you and had you made Tranquil," Fenris murmured in Tevinter.

"I'm thanking him, Love, because if it weren't for him our children would be taken from us at a young age and thrown into the Circle," I was finally able to turn to face him as I spoke in Tevinter. "He wasn't the one that was going to make me Tranquil, **that** was Sebastian. So I think that _you_ need to tell Anders thank you as well."

"I'd rather go into the Fade," Fenris growled.

"Please, Love," I pouted my lips. "In a way he made the world a better place for our children."

"Thank you Anders," Fenris muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Anders's jaw dropped open then and everyone busted out laughing…except for Fenris.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dragon Age! Only Aymjah is mine! Dragon Age is owned by Bioware! Thank you! Please review it's greatly appreciated! **

I was thankful to have mages around me who were also healers, and the fact that I now had two Grey Wardens present. Carver, Hawke's baby brother, had come back to check up on his sister. I liked the strong man. He was very proud, but seemed to compare himself to his sister most of the time. I tried to tell him that it wasn't healthy to live in a sibling's shadow, but I knew it wasn't my place. Anders and Hawke had to combine their magic to keep my labor pains subdued. All of my wonderful companions had walked into Hawke's home to find me already in labor with my children. I didn't want to be left alone, and I didn't want Orana or Zarrah running around Kirkwall without Hawke or Fenris.

I let out a toe-curling scream, and Fenris flinched, "Can't you take the pain away?"

"Childbirth hurts no matter what, Fen, there's no stopping that," Hawke stated.

"How would you know?" Fenris demanded. "You've never had a child before."

"It's common sense," Zarrah jumped in.

"Why didn't you come and get any of us?" Fenris rounded on my sister.

"I asked her to stay here," I whispered. "I didn't want to be left alone."

"Orana would have been here with you," Fenris's voice softened.

"I wanted them both here with me," I stated plainly. "Just in case one of them needed to leave my side."

"She's got a good point there, doesn't she?" Anders smirked.

I let out another scream as one of by children started to come out. Both Anders and Hawke started to some sort of numbing spell that made the pain go dull. I pushed as hard as I possibly could. I had to fight the urge to laugh when Varric came in and saw what was going on.

"By the ancestors! What in the world is going on here?" he exclaimed.

"Aymjah's having her babies," Orana told Varric very matter-of-factly.

"Well I can see that!" Varric said sarcastically. "Why didn't anybody come and get me?"

"Aymjah's afraid of being left alone," Anders explained, while still performing his healing spell. He was a very talented mage.

"Well **someone** should have come and told me," Varric claimed. "I was the first out of all of us to-"

"To what, Varric?" Fenris asked looking up at our dwarven friend.

"I was going to day meet her, but then I realized that both you and Blondie met her first," Varric sighed. He winced as I let out another scream, because both Hawke and Anders had started to laugh, causing their attention to drop from me. Once I screamed though, both of them returned their attention to me. Fenris ran his long fingers through my hair to keep me calm as I pushed our first child out.

"It's okay, my love," he whispered into my ear in Tevinter. "You're doing so good right now, but I need you to push still. You're almost done, I promise you, and once you're done, I'll give you a bath. You'll probably want one… right?"

"Very much so," I whimpered. As I pushed as hard as I possibly could for the first of the twins to come out of me. I let out a heart-wrenching scream, and in turn, I finally heard an infant crying. I relaxed in Fenris's arms as our first child was handed to me by Hawke.

"It's a boy," she smiled at me. "He's generating a lot of magics for such a small child."

"What are you going to name the little elf?" Varric asked.

"Fenris… what do you want to name him? I can't think of anything…" I frowned as contractions started to cause me pain once again.

"How-about you name him after his father?" Anders offered.

"Name him Fenris…or Leto?" I asked.

"Leto," Fenris smiled. "I don't go by that name, and it's a strong name."

"Leto it is," I smiled faintly, and offered my little Leto up to Fenris to hold as the pain of his twin made me scream. All I wanted was for the baby to be out of me. This time, not even the numbing spells Hawke and Anders were doing, worked on me. I was crying harder and harder as I pushed and pushed. I could hear Leto crying to be in my arms. _Hold on, my son, you'll be in my arms soon_, I thought. I knew that I was screaming, my throat was numb from screaming, and I was about to pass out from the shock of the pain but Anders whispered, "And we're done."

"Two boys… imagine that," Hawke smiled at me.

"What are you gonna name this little guy?" Anders asked.

"Velandian, after my father," I smiled faintly. "I think that would be a good name for him."

"I would have thought one was a girl," Hawke said honestly, "but I guess they proved me wrong. It's a good thing we didn't place any bets on what the twins were going to be."

Fenris kissed my forehead, and handed me Leto. All I wanted to do was sleep, but my babies needed to eat first. I let out a yawn and held onto the twins while both of them drank heatedly from my breasts. Isabela just happened in right then with Merrill, "We missed all the fun?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Varric grinned. "The one on the right breast is Leto, and the one on the left is Velandian."

"Leto…I've heard that name before," Isabela smirked.

"It's Fenris's birth-given name," I yawned wanting that hot bath.

Hawke was being quiet, and it took me a while to figure out that she was healing me from giving birth. I looked at the lyrium markings on Fenris and sighed. The fact that I was a mage and he had those markings… that could have been the reason our twins were born with so much power. It made me wonder if they had lyrium in their blood…since it was etched into their father's skin. It took both Leto and Velandian several hours to get their fill, and once they were done, Zarrah and Orana took them so Fenris could give me my bath.

"Don't worry about a thing, Love," Fenris smiled at me as he lowered my body into the steaming hot water. My eyes felt heavy, and I motioned for my love to join me in the hot water. He gave me a small smile and got in rather quickly. He pulled me against him and kissed my hair, "Our boys are beautiful."

"I hope they look more like you," I relaxed against him. "I hope they get your eyes and your hair."

"Why's that?" he smirked at me.

I turned so I could look into his forest-green eyes and I twirled a strand of his snowy-white hair around on one of my fingers. I placed a kiss on his smooth lips and sighed, "I love the way they contrast each other, my love, and I also hope that they can speak Ferelden, Tevinter, and Antivan."

"We'll teach them," Fenris whispered into my ear as he kissed the point of it.

"That's good…" I sighed.

"Will you-never mind, now's probably not the time to ask," Fenris sighed.

"Will I…what?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"Will you-uh-" Fenris scratched his head. "I don't know how to ask you this."

"Fenris at a loss for words?" I giggled. "My, my, today must be something special."

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I found myself the one at a loss for words. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. All this time together, and I never thought that we'd be together as man and wife. I took a deep breath and stared at him for a long moment. I was in shock and couldn't believe what he had just asked me. I'd given birth to both of his sons just hours ago, and now he wanted to marry me. I was at a loss for words.

Everything went quiet then. My ears twitched slightly and I looked at my beautiful boys, then back at the man who gave them to me, "I will."

The End

**P.S I had to fix the end a bit so you weren't left hangin'. I went through and read it, and when I got to the end I was like 'wtf', so I fixed it. **


End file.
